


Messi the photographer

by Dinho



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Basketball, Drabble, F/M, FC Barcelona, Love, NBA, Other, and i thought my not, argentines, family l, friends - Freeform, i just thought of leo taking the pic, lets give this a try, lol, mentioned - Freeform, sponsors, the recent post on anto's insta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinho/pseuds/Dinho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anto is with her friends and wants to share it on Instagram</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messi the photographer

**Author's Note:**

> quick drabble cause why not

Antonella had some of her friends over; there was a reason why they came over but Leo didn't really know (not too sound ruined or anything but he didn't really care). He was in their bedroom the entire time since they showed up while they were in the backyard. It was sunny out and they were just chilling on the ground chatting about...women things?. Leo was watching basketball because Pique talks too much about it and Leo was intrigued, masche likes it a little but he doesn't talk about it that much. 

The game reached the halftime mark, as everyone knows you get food and use a bathroom break on halftime. And Leo was thirsty so he decided he would get a water bottle, even though the air conditioner was on in the house he still felt hot and water is his go too when the heat is too much (occasionally a cool beer, only occasionally).  
He hates to sound lazy or shy but he should have stayed in his room.   
"Lio! amor,-" yea...she wants something, leo knows her well enough to know this "what do you want, boluda" there was a small smile on his face, she took out her phone from her back pocket."we want a picture together" Leo sighed following her willingly.

Anto opened the sliding door stepping out into the patio walking towards where her friends were seating (basically) on the floor, they were playing with Thiago who was near them; who dropped his toys when he noticed him. "Papi, papi, papi!" Leo crouched down while his son tried to climb him trying to place his little feet on his lap and his little hands grabbing at his forearm "Thi hold on a second, please" Thiago let go of Messi's forearm. Little eyes catching the art on daddy's calf, leaning down to trace the permanent ink. Leo took the picture quickly, multiple ones because Leo has learned that women are complicated...even with pictures (but he loves them, the ones in his life)

who would have thought one of the best player in the world who people would kill to take pictures of would be taking pictures of his girlfriend and her friends. 

He thought that maybe Thiago would want to go inside with him but when he grabbed his little hand he pulled away running to where he left his toys, Leo shook his head with a smile on his lips then said bye to the visitors and got a thank you from Anto.

When he returned to the bedroom the game was already in the 4QT with 3 minutes left of play. 

 

They went on commercial so leo let his mind take over and started to thing of what ifs...  
what if he would have liked basketball more than football, ugh no if his height caused him so much trouble in a sport where it doesn't matter that much. He would make it work but it would be so complicated. He'll just stick to football. 

The team he was rooting for lost.

When he saw Pique again they talked about the game, leo telling him that he watched it and the one after that one because sometime earlier Pique had told him that they were going to be "not boring man its two of the favorite teams against eachother and then the one afterwards is two favorites too" so leo watched them and Pique laughed in his face when leo told him he was going for the other team because "oh leo, leo, sweet ,sweet leo...i always go for the best". Leo goes for the team Pique likes know, mainly because he doesn't know a rats ass about basketball and Geri always wants the victory in banters.

**Author's Note:**

> based on https://instagram.com/p/06Y1VxAqaR/?taken-by=antoroccuzzo88
> 
> i know Leo isn't in Barcelona but i just thought of Leo taking it, idk why. anyways i thought it'd be cute and something just easy and fun. 
> 
> Also i was watching Basketball while writing this. Leo could have been watching a friendly or something but i was watching a basketball so why not xD
> 
> it's also based on the question Geri answered on champions Q&A about him like the spurs. (Aye!!!)


End file.
